witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Feet as Cold as Ice
|Enemies = Archespores Grottore |Level = 45}}Feet as Cold as Ice is a secondary quest in the . Journal entry If Geralt starts the quest by first finding François or the cave: : Few know just how nosy Geralt actually is. He rarely takes the path more frequently traveled, choosing instead to scale mountains, forge through dense brush and traverse many a wilderness. During one such foray through the largely unknown, he happened on a cave at the entrance of which lay numerous corpses. Before the witcher could begin to penetrate it, however, he was stopped by a young knight named François, who had vowed before his betrothed that he would kill the monster that dwelled within the cave. If Geralt starts the quest by talking to Jacquette: : Any semblance of false modesty aside, I can comfortably contend that my songs of Geralt's deeds are known the world over. The Duchy of Toussaint is no exception. There, my ballads praising our witcher's so oft demonstrated valor and honor remain popular to the extreme. So much so, that on one occasion it was chiefly thanks to my works that Geralt was offered a contract. A young noble lady, who had learned of the witcher solely from my thoroughly accurate descriptions, picked him out of a crowd and promptly begged him for aid. She was concerned for her fiancé, François, who had set out not long past to slay a monster in honor of his betrothed. The monster was known as Grottore, and the lady's beloved had not yet returned. The lady tasked the witcher with learning what had become of the young knight... : If Geralt lets François run ahead and die: :: Alas, young François stood no chance against Grottore. He perished, pounded to a pulp by the terrible beast. Geralt could do nothing to bring François back from the dead, but he could avenge the young knight and at once rid the land of a dangerous beast. Thus he drew his silver sword, sent it into a whirl, and soon after Grottore's ample dome dangled from the trophy hook affixed to the witcher's saddle. : If Geralt protects François: :: With Geralt's aid, the young François managed to defeat the fierce Grottore and thus fulfill the vow he had made. :: Geralt gives the trophy to François: ::: Yet he showed an immense desire to postpone another vow – that customarily made in a chapel with one's previously betrothed at one's side. But the witcher reasoned with the knight, and François returned to his heart's captor to begin preparing for the day they would wed. :: Geralt keeps the trophy: ::: Yet he proved unwilling to make another vow, the kind one customarily makes in a chapel with one's beloved at one's side. Instead of returning to his heart's captor he decided instead to set out in search of another monster he could face and conquer... Objectives * Find François. * See what happened to François. (if Geralt waits too long) * Help François defeat Grottore. * Find Grottore using your Witcher Senses. * Read the Bestiary entry about Grottore. * Return to François' beloved. Notes * If you finished the The Warble of a Smitten Knight secondary quest, you will introduce yourself with a title to François. ru:Если не хочешь моей погибели... Category:Blood and Wine quests